


The Buckets We Fill

by CapricornCarnival



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornCarnival/pseuds/CapricornCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For honeymoon. I hope you enjoy what I've made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoon/gifts).



> Loved working on Bro/Dave stuff. Always a fun time working with the Striders.

It’s the big day. Bro was seeing his lil Davey walk the stage with his classmates and Bro was the loudest most obnoxious parent in the whole place when Dave received his diploma. Yeah it was only highschool but it hadn’t been easy. Dave didn’t like “proving” how smart he was with tests, quizzes, and homework. It was a long hard struggle but here Dave was graduating 3rd of his class only out done by 2 kids who literally studied everyday all day. Bro was so proud.

Bro was proud but he wasn’t this proud. Sure he promised Dave he would take him anywhere as a grad. present but he thought Dave would say Disney World for ironic purposes. Nope Bro wasn’t getting off so lucky. Dave had chosen the Beach. While the beach wasn’t a bad place bro didn’t like it. Kids, parents, sand, and god knows what else. Bro visibly shuddered at the thought of sand. Last time the Striders went to the beach he was still finding sand in his hair weeks later. Anything for Davey though. Who knows when they would be able to hang out like this again.

The beach wasn’t too bad the tourists hadn’t descended from the north yet. Dave and Bro played in the water together. The “play” was more like underwater strifing each testing their ability to not breath while trying to hold the other down longer. Bro was playing fair but the same couldn’t be said for Dave who’s grabby hands touched Bro’s more sensitive places not to mention his fine ass more than once and for damn sure not on accident.

Night was falling and they were still at the beach Bro shared a 6 pack with Dave as they watched the sunset. Dave’s head moved to Bro’s lap after the second beer.

“Ya light weight” Bro commented before scratching the top of Dave’s head.

“Mmmnnn I’m not a light weight. You’re a bad influence.” Dave retorted back.

“I sell porn puppets you honestly expect me to be a good one?” Bro grinned down at Dave scratching a little lighter.

“No, I expected you to be worse actually.” Dave leaned into the touch.

Dave was oddly affectionate all though out the sunset and Bro returned the affection in subtle ways that only Dave would notice. A slight smile here, ghost hands against Dave’s back while reaching for a Beer, Dave was even to lucky to receive a kiss to the side of his head from Bro. As soon as the beach was empty Bro changed pace from subtle to in Dave’s face. Bro flipped Dave down to lay on the massive blanket they had spread out on top of a tarp to keep the sand at bay.

“Dave, Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playing at.” Bro leaned down close to Dave’s lips before continuing “If you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask lil man.” Bro smirked as he saw Dave’s eyes widen behind his shades. He then leaned forward and bit the glasses pulling them off with his mouth before tossing them aside along with his own. Dave took his free arms to pull at Bro’s torso wanting Bro to be close again. Bro complied and kissed Dave deeply.

The kiss was soft at first but when Dave tried to take over Bro just smirked and halted Dave’s efforted. Swirling tongues and wandering hands from both sides the pair soon began to pant, Dave even letting out a few moans. Bro pulled away first only to trail kisses from Dave’s jaw to his ear. This earned Bro another sweet moan from Dave as he nibbled and sucked at Dave’s earlobe. Dave’s hands had taken to gripping at Bro’s strong, muscular, shoulders. Bro’s hands alternated between clawing down Dave’s sides or playing with Dave’s nipples.

“Ah shit Bro stop being such a tease and just fuck me already” Dave whined and arched his hips up a bit to start grinding against Bro’s leg.

“Excited over a kiss Dave? You really are a lightweight.” Bro chuckled but didn’t prolong the teasing. He instead kissed down Dave’s torso stopping to lick and bite to leave marks all over Dave claiming his little brother as his own. Each bite and nip making Dave let out a cry of pure pleasure or a moan of equal substance. When Bro got to the swim shorts he sat up and lifted Dave’s hips and pulled the swimsuit off before lowering himself back down kissing and nibbling at Dave’s hips and pelvic bone. Dave’s hands moved to grip at Bro’s hair as the younger arched into the attention and moaned.

“W-What did I say about teasing?” Dave asked mildly annoyed he just wanted Bro at this point enough with the foreplay.

“To stop and fuck you. I hope you thought this plan all the way through.” Bro said before he moved to take Dave’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Bro’s tongue swirling around skillfully slicking Dave up, he could already taste the precum leaking from Dave. With all the sounds spilling from Dave it wouldn’t take long for Dave to lose it. Bro sucked harder when Dave’s hips began twitching as he tried to control himself. Dave’s hands tightened in Bro’s hair and Bro gave one final lick to the underside of Dave’s cock. Dave cried out cumming hard into Bro’s mouth.

“Ahh Ahh B-Bro Shiiitttt” Dave moaned and Bro released the softening cock from his mouth spilling the cum into the sand.  
“Heh catch your breath that was only round one. I’m not done with you yet smart ass.” Bro grinned and Dave just whined and turned over his side. Maybe Dave hadn’t thought his grad present out too well. He should have said Disney World.


	2. Pages and Koi Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Rufioh Have some fun in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this ship. I was so happy to get a request for it.

Rufioh had been oddly quiet lately usually he was the life of the party, so to speak, he worked at the library with you shelving books and taking care of the 3 library pets. What really got you worried is when he forgot to feed the fish. The Koi was Rufioh’s favorite but he had gone home yesterday and the Koi had gone ignored for the whole day. You now made it your mission to find out what was wrong.

The next day you called Rufioh into your office as soon as he got in that day. He begrudgingly did as he was asked after signing in and hanging up his jacket and umbrella, it was a dark rainy day kind of like his mood had been for the past week.

“Yeah Kankri?” He asked as he stepped into the office and closed the door folding his arms. He was acting defensive, this might be harder than you thought.

“I’m just concerned about you. You’ve been quiet and to be honest a bit careless lately. Is everything alright.?” You ask hoping he would open up to you.

“I’m fine Kankri don’t worry about me.” He sighed and glanced at the door obviously wanting to go.

“Are you sure? You forgot to feed Black.” Black was the name of the neon orange Koi Rufioh could be fandom trash sometimes though it was funny when the kids would ask the name of the Koi.

“Oh man poor Black he must think I hate him or something.” Rufioh’s face dropped, he looked like a kicked puppy as he leaned back against the door. “Things,” He paused before starting again “Things at home haven’t been great, I’ve been asking for extra hours for a reason. Tavy ain’t doing so well. He got hit by a car. Some fucking drunken bastard.” Rufioh’s sorrow turned to anger as he slammed his fist against the wall causing the door to rattle. You had no doubt in your mind that if he ever caught the person who hurt his brother, the man would suffer worse than Tavros had.

“I’m so sorry Rufioh. Is there anything I can do for you?” You decided that now was not the best time to correct Rufioh and his foul language. You step closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder gently.

“Make me forget why I’m so angry and upset.” He looked up at you now like a wild animal and you pull your hand back. “I didn’t mean to scare you but I do want to forget if you want to help meet me back in here after closing.” He stood fully and walked out of the library to start his work and you moved to sit at your desk. You knew exactly what he wanted from you but you weren’t sure if you were willing to give that to him just yet.

As the day ticked slowly on you noticed Rufioh looking at you often he always stayed away though. Like an animal stalking prey to see if they were a worthy kill, enough to stave off the hunger inside. He was quite good looking big, strong, and muscular. He made you feel so small. You were 5’2” if that and then he had to be at least 6” maybe taller. The only reason you reached his shoulder in the office is because he was bent over a bit. He had amber eyes that burned into your very core. His brown hair dark and shaggy, with the tips of his spikes dyed red. He was like a lion, he made you feel like a lamb, or maybe a mouse was more fitting given your size. Almost at the end of the day you saw him eye you one more time before he disappeared in your office, apparently he had already finished everything he needed to do today.

You worked until your shift actually ended, signed out, locked up, and then stared at your office for a few moments. You had never had any real sexual experiences before, all your friends including Rufioh joke that you’re a celibate monk. You slowly make your way towards the door and knocked. Better sooner than later to fix that little problem you think. He calls for you to enter and you do.

The room is lit by candles, briefly you wonder where Rufioh got them, before you catch his eyes. Even in the dark candle lit room you could tell he had been crying. You close the door behind you and then move towards him. He reaches for you first his long arms wrapping themselves around your neck and pull you closer to his torso. When your bodies meet you are met by his pleasantly warm body heat.

“I’m your’s tonight Rufioh.” You whisper softly to him and he nods before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. This kiss was soft at first but that soon changed. It became charged with hot passionate energy as your lips opened to his and your tongues met and licked whatever surface they could reach in the new area.

Rufioh moved you to trade positions with him and then listed you so you were sitting on the desk. You were still too short for him but he didn’t seem to mind as his hands slid under your sweater. He paused his actions looking at you to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind. You nod at him and kiss his lips once more. The kisses were getting more heated. His hands were on your body massaging up your sides then back down half sliding into your yoga pants. His hands slid up once more only this time his hands circled around to your nipples to thumb and play with them getting them hard. You moan out softly as he plays with them as his lips take their freedom to kiss and bite at your neck. Your whole body is hot now and your name is the only word on Rufioh’s lips as he starts grinding against you.

You decide it’s your time to be active and your hands slide around to his back and then down into his baggy jeans to grip his ass and he lets out a bit of a surprised gasp, then an amused chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were so forward Kankri.” He mocked gently before kissing your lips to silence any protest. Mmnn you’re just getting hotter and hotter under the collar. He soon fixes that by removing his shirt and yours. He never came back to you he just stepped away and your whined.

“Get your pants off, then bend over the desk Kankri. Please.” His “please” was added as an after thought but you still comply and do as you were asked. After your pants and boxers were on the ground you spread your legs and bend over the desk looking back at him.

“Don’t keep me waiting Rufioh.” You plead to him and wiggle your ass a bit. He grins and walks over to you then you wince and hiss as you feel something cold sliding in between your ass cheeks. His hands are kneading your ass and then hot pain hits you as he slips a finger inside of you. You can now guess the cold substance was lube. He keeps working you as he leans over and kisses your back.

“Easy Kankri, relax babe. I know it hurts but soon it won’t. Just give it a chance. Let me work doll.” He whispered to you and with more helpful words you soon relax on your own accord and he works you faster the second and third fingers going in faster than the first had. By the time he pulls his fingers out your were a moaning panting mess. You rock your hips back at him trying to recreate the sensation. He soon gives into your needs but what he replaces his fingers with was bigger and a bit more painful for you to take.

“R-rufioh, it doesn’t feel nice anymore.” You whine a bit and grip the edge of the desk. One of his hand moves to hold you hip the other moves to stroke your cock that was already dripping precum.

“I know, tsss, I know doll relax doll. I’ll make you feel real good. Yeah that’s it relax for me. I ain’t gunna hurt ya.” He groaned a bit and started to shallowly rock his hips and you moan at the familiar sensation returning only more intense than before and better. He picks up his pace after giving the green light. He leans forward slightly and that’s when he hits it.

“Oh! Rufioh, again their again please!” You beg him and moan leaning your head forward. And so he does aiming for that spot every time. He is a groaning, grunting mess above you. Once you two got the rhythm going it didn’t take long with all of the attention he was giving you. You felt your stomach tighten up

“I’m, I’m, I’m aaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhh” You moan out loudly and grip the desk hard as he continues to thrust into you drawing out and milking your orgasm from you. Soon the sensation became too much and you whine.

“S-stop t-too much Rufioh” He slowed and stopped but he didn’t pull out.

“I’m almost done Kankri” He pleaded and panted. You could feel his cock throbbing inside of you and you bit your lip to not let out another moan.

“I-I can’t take anymore Rufioh. I have and idea though. Pull out.” He did as he was told and you flip to face him. You sit up and smile before kissing him deeply your hand moving down to stroke his cock quickly.

“Ahhhnnn ahhh Kankri y-yes…” He panted and you stroked him faster still as his hips began to thrust his cock into your hand.

“Come on Rufioh, Cum all over me. Mark me and make me yours.” You pause before shyly growling at him. That seemed to trigger him and he bucked a bit faster leaning down to bite your neck hard. You would have a black and blue mark their tomorrow for sure but it had done the trick he was cumming and moaning loudly as he did so.   
“Shit that was great doll.” He managed after a while. You smile and kiss him deeply as the two of you back in each others presence. This is the start of a beautiful thing.


	3. Shake-n-Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wants to play but Dad(dy) is busy with cakes and sugary things. Oh also Lolita Dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun challenge this is the first time I've seen this pair at all. I hope I did alright. I like seeing new ships. That's part of what I love about homestuck, all the ships we can make with the wide range of characters we are presented with. Thank you for letting me fill this bucket.

Dave was over at the Egbert household once again. Like usual his peer John was away with one of their mutual friends. This meant that Dave had Dad all to himself they have a very tricky relationship because they both love each other but Dave is much younger than Dad. Dave is only 15. Who knows how old Dad really is. Whenever Dave brings up the subject he always gets a different answer. It didn’t really matter to him though Dave knew who he loved at why.

Today Dave got an odd request from his lover. Dad told him to go change into what was waiting for him in the bathroom. Dave was excited at first, bondage was his first thought, and was surprised to see the red and black frilly lolita dress hanging from the shower head. It took Dave a while to get into it and figure out which pieces when to what part of his body.

“How do I look Daddy?” Dave pulls out the kink he knows Dad loves best.

“You look splendid, come with me to the kitchen. You’re going to help me finish a cake I’m working on.” Dad smiled and moved to put his hand at the small of Dave’s back rubbing gently and Dave let out a soft moan. Dave has a really sensitive back especially the lower part of it. Once in the kitchen Dad moved to give a quick kiss to Dave’s lips before reaching under the dress to palm at Dave’s cock.

“To keep you entertained there's a toy on the counter you can work into yourself. I have the remote to control it though.” Dad stated casually and sat down. He was decorating a Dress Cake. The one with the Barbie dolls in the center. Dad then looked at Dave for a few moments before turning his attention to the cake. Dave was apparently a model today. Dave got bored after about 3 whole minutes of standing and moved to pick-up the toy it was the white dildo he had gotten Dad for Father’s Day. Dave didn’t even bother trying to hide this from Dad as he moaned while stretching himself making mess on the floor below and maybe even on his dress, Dave didn’t give a fuck right now he was just focused on putting on a good show for his distracted Daddy. Once it was in Dave shifted around moaning a bit as he tried to get the toy to do more.

“Magic word?” Dad asked seemingly unaffected by the vocal performance given by Dave. Dave’s keen eyes saw that this wasn’t true though judging by the tent forming in Dad’s pants.

“Please Daddy. I want more.” Dave moaned out and shifted again. He then gasped as the toy buzzed to life inside of him. Dad then went back to his cake leaving Dave to stand their moaning and shifting trying to find new angles. This went on for a few minutes until Dad heard Dave creeping close to the edge and Dad turned it off.

“Daddy~ No! I was sooo Close!” Dave protested.  
“I know that’s why I’m calming you down. I’m not done with this just yet. Stay strong Dave.” Dad replied and resumed work, only turning Dave’s fun back on when he was sure Dave had calmed down enough to handle 1 of the low settings. And thus the torture went for about a half an hour until Dad turned to Dave and put the vibrator up to the highest setting and Dave arched climaxing shorting after his voice catching in his throat as he ruined the dress from within. When he came down the only thing Dave was panting was pleas for Daddy and for more. Looks like Daddy Dearest would have a long night trying to satisfy his little Davey.


End file.
